The Handler's Express
by Sir Quetzalcoatl
Summary: [Western AU] To protect her family and herself from a threatening yet strange telegram, Peach boards the Handler's Express, a luxury train. There she meets a flirtatious young man with a host of secrets including an elusive fiancée. All the while the writer of the telegram is on this very train, intent on drawing some blood before the ride is over.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Toadstool had never stepped out of the house without an escort before so it was only natural that she was sweating profusely at the train station, even if it was a particularly pleasant morning. Steam billowed out from the scarlet behemoth in front of her and she could make out the gold, curlicued lettering embossed on the side: _The Handler's Express_. In smaller, black letters underneath, _est. 1882._

She had ridden trains before with her parents, or with a chaperone, as was expected from somebody of her status. As Peach was yet unmarried however, standing before this train, not telling anyone where she had gone, well that was quite the scandal.

All she had to do was board this train and hopefully, everything would be solved. Unbeknownst to anybody on the busy platform that morning, the source of Peach's grief and what had led her to this moment lay in her pocket. It was a telegram, only nine words long, that Peach had acquired long before her own parents were awake and she was glad for it. She knew that her parents considered her their little angel and had spoiled her throughout the years. Peach knew that the only way to protect her family was to remove herself from the equation.

At least, until she figured out what she wanted to do next. She wrapped her coat around her tightly, cast a wary eye around the platform, but nobody paid her any heed. They were too busy wrapped up in their own lives, gathering their luggage, greeting friends who had just gotten off of _The Handler's Express_ or otherwise anxious to go someplace else.

A throng of brightly dressed men, their suits a different shade of color, with similar faces suddenly began to board the train and Peach was suddenly struck with an idea. _This is my chance,_ she thought to herself and with one hand on her wide-brimmed hat, rushed forward to the brightly dressed men and lost herself in their crowd as they all boarded.

It proved to be a success. You see, in her haste to leave her house, Peach had only brought enough fare for a cab to take her to the train station. She lacked the sufficient funds to actually purchase a ticket. _Who would have thought I'd become a stowaway?_ she thought grimly to herself. She had often heard of these types of delinquents and had never had any sympathy for them, whenever they were thrown off the train, mid-journey yet here she was herself. A stowaway. A thoroughly _well-dressed_ stowaway to be sure, but still.

Once inside, the brightly dressed, slightly older men, began to disperse into their seats and Peach was left standing alone awkwardly. She went to the nearest brightly dressed man - dressed smartly in a green suit - and politely asked, "Mister..."

"Yoshi," the man cheerfully responded.

"Er, yes Mr. Yoshi," Peach said, "I was wondering if there was a restroom around here." She knew from previous experience that the ticket master would come around and ask for her ticket. Her aim was to sequester herself in a bathroom and hope he wouldn't knock the door and discover a ticketless woman.

"Never ridden on this Express, have you, young lady?" Mr. Yoshi replied. He gestured to the men that had been with him and were now sitting in various seats. "This'd be the third time we've ridden on here, so you've talked to the right man! Of course, a train as luxurious as this, might be a bit confusing to a little girl such as yourself, but you seem like you belong here."

 _Just point me, you old coot_ , Peach thought to herself, annoyed. She cast a glance at both compartment doors, hoping the ticket master wouldn't come in. She plastered a charming smile on her face. She had smiled like this to her father whenever she wanted something from her father, and hoped it would work here. "That's right. I've never been on such a luxurious train before," she lied. In truth, she always took these kinds of trains, if not even a little more expensive. "But could you kindly point me..."

"Ah, of course. It should be right behind you, outside this compartment," Mr. Yoshi said. He suddenly looked flabbergasted. "Look at me, rambling along. Being an old man I suppose, does that to you."

Peach's smile turned quick and polite and she nodded in thanks and it was everything she could do not to make a mad dash toward the direction he'd just pointed out. She began her slow, lady's walk toward the other side of the compartment, her heart yammering wildly in her chest.

There was a chance she could pull this off.

Or not.

She was more than half when suddenly she heard a stern, "Miss?"

She walked some more, making sure she was a little quicker, pretending she hadn't heard even though this voice sounded loud and authoritative. She was almost at the door, when a hand grabbed her shoulder forcing her around. She feigned outrage.

"How dare you manhandle me?" She put her hands on her hips and tried to stare down the Ticket Master, but he was at least a foot and a half taller than her. He was powerfully built as well, his biceps nearly straining against his jacket.

Still, he looked cowed by her accusation. "Need to see your ticket, Miss," the Ticket Master said, his single lone curl dropping over his forehead.

She was caught. She couldn't see a way out of this except to feign more rage. "How dare you?" she repeated again, her voice shrill. People were turning in their seats and watching the spectacle. "I've already handed in my ticket," she lied, licking her lips.

The Ticket Master looked even more apologetic. For a second, Peach thought she would get away with it. But then he said, "Sorry Miss, but I never forget a face, 'specially one as lovely as yours."

It was over. She would be cast as a stowaway and then... and then...

The note in her pocket seemed to weigh her down even more. Her parents would be ruined, and it would be all her fault. After years of coddling her, years of cherishing her, giving her everything she wanted, and she would be responsible for their downfall. She looked down, her wide-brimmed hat covering her face so that she could feel appropriately ashamed and defeated.

She took a deep breath, preparing to admit everything...

And then an arm slung around her neck in a jaunty manner and suddenly she heard a man's voice. "There you are, my little angel," he said warmly. "Thought I'd lost you for good. Is there a problem here, Kong?" The voice was too close to Peach. She felt her whole body warm up and she didn't dare look at who her rescuer was.

The Ticket Master was startled. "Is this who you were talking about? Deepest apologies to both of you, 'specially you ma'am," he said nodding to Peach.

Peach didn't question it. She simply went along, leaning into her rescuer's touch, trying to look like she was familiar with whoever this was. She tried to adopt a haughty expression on her face, though she was sure some of her fear showed on her face as well. "I suppose I have no choice but to accept," she said, turning her nose up.

The man next to her chuckled. "My fiancée can be a little high-strung, Kong."

 _Fiancée?_ Peach thought wildly. Was this the game they were playing at? She had never had a man touch her, not without a chaperone present. And yet, she surprised herself when she cooed, "Only when you're not around, darling. I simply miss you too much."

Kong bowed again. "Again, apologies. I've business to attend to, so I'll see you two alone. We hope you have a pleasant ride on our train."

Peach kept her eyes on him and didn't move an inch until Kong had passed through the opposite compartment and then slumped slightly against the man's arm, unaware of her surrounding. She was only relieved. The man next to her chuckled, which only made her realize that she had no idea who he was. She snapped out of her stupor and was on her guard again, moving away from him so that she could face him.

She was surprised at what she saw. The man was impeccably well dressed and had a handsome, if not impish face. His blue eyes looked like they were up to no good and his flaming red hair was mussed, though perhaps attractively so. It was almost like he'd messed it up on purpose. He was dressed in a suit which looked expensive, and his mouth was quirked into a half-grin as he regarded her.

He took a step closer to her. "I see what Kong meant," he murmured to her. "Even if he were a man to forget a face, I would not forget a face as beautiful as yours so readily."

Peach had been courted before many times and so she had received many compliments about her beauty. And yet, she found her face getting red. She looked down at their feet, missing out on him reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His finger was warm and strangely calloused as it traced the shell of her ear. She jerked her head up to his touch just in time to see him chuckling at her jerky movements.

"I don't appreciate your unwarranted advances, sir," she said, her voice harder than she'd intended it to be. This did not wipe the grin off his face. "Though," she added softly. "I do thank you for saving me. If there's anything I can do to repay the favor..."

His half-grin turned into a full, crooked one. "Anything?" he suggested in a sly voice. The impact of his voice and what he was suggesting, when straight to her loins. "Sounds tempting." Unconsciously, she found herself licking her lips, as his gaze turned into a smolder. "Very tempting."

And then the moment was broken when he stuffed his hands into his pocket and his demeanor suddenly shifted. It was no longer teasing, but rather just friendly. The change was so abrupt, Peach blinked, uncertain of whether she'd just imagined what had happened. "There is one thing you could do for me," he said. "I would be most helpful if you, Miss..." he trailed off, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Peach," she said, using her first name. She didn't want to tell anyone her last name. That could be dangerous.

"Miss Peach," he said, his smile widening just a fraction of a hair. "It would be most helpful if you could be another set of eyes for me. You see, I'm looking for a woman." Peach smiled uncertainly, not sure of where this would lead. "My _real_ fiancée."

And just like that, Peach felt her insides grow cold. It was ridiculous, really. She didn't even know his name, and she had only just met him and yet... there was this cold disappointment. She had felt so unbearably alone since this morning, being on her own, not knowing what the future would hold and yet this man had come in and had given her a helping hand. It was her fault she had just latched on to him. "Your real fiancée," Peach repeated numbly. Dumbly.

It was almost as if the man had understood her deep-seated disappointment, because his smile faded a little. "Yes," he said quietly, some of the mischief erasing from his face. "She is like you, in fact. Flaxen hair, blue eyes, fair skin. A real beauty, I'm told" This did not make Peach feel any better.

"And if I see her?" she asked, trying to mask the bitterness in her tone with a smile.

"Tell her Roy Forrest is looking for her," he responded, tilting his head slightly, the side of his jawline becoming more pronounced.

"Roy Forrest?"

A flash of his old smile returned, but only just a little. "That would be my name."

"I know that," Peach couldn't help but snap. The disappointment was beginning to dissipate, now replaced by anger. How dare he flirt with her while he had a fiancée? And then to ask her to find his fiancée while he did what? _Probably flirt with more blue-eyed blonde women_ , she thought angrily to herself. The audacity of this man! "If I see her, I shall inform her of you," she said stiffly. _And inform him that he is an unfaithful man and she could do so much better._

Roy's smile widened slightly. "You are too kind."

Peach resisted rolling her eyes, smiling at him bitterly. "So I've been told."

She watched him walk away, down the compartment Kong had just gone through, seething all the while. The moment the door closed, however, she realized she was alone again.

Taking a seat by one of the windows, she gazed out, noting the sparse trees as the train slowly began to move. She reached into her pocket, finally uncrumpling the telegram that had been sitting in her pocket all the while. The telegram was only nine words long and so it had been easy to memorize, but smoothing it out and reading the words again on that piece of paper somehow seemed to grip Peach's heart in icy fear. She stared at the telegram, rereading it for the umpteenth time:

 **KILL OUR DAUGHTERS AND WE WILL COME AFTER YOURS**


	2. Chapter 2

Peach stuffed the telegram back into her dress pocket, her thoughts finally ridding itself of Roy. She wondered whether her parents had discovered whether or not she had disappeared yet or not. It was almost noon. She briefly pictured her mother gliding down the halls, her graceful face ashen with worry. Her mother had always been the picture of strength and beauty. Her father was short and slightly rotund, but possessed a rather pleasant, mustachioed face. "Good thing you inherited your mothers features," he always was fond of saying. "We can find you a rich husband that way," he joked.

Peach crossed one leg over the other. Though the Toadstools were enormously wealthy, she knew her father only wanted her to marry somebody with deep pockets. Her mother had been inclined to agree.

There had been an incident once when Peach had been courting a handsome young lord from a distant land and was slowly falling in love with him. She remembered his name, and suspected it was a name she would never really truly forget. Marth Lowell. She remembered he had carried a sweet tenderness with him. His touches were gentle, his gazes at her indicated that he saw nothing else but her. She had been intoxicated by him.

And then it was found out that Marth Lowell may have been a lord, but he was gravely in debt. When Peach's parents found this out, they forbade them any continued contact. It was one of the only times Peach had truly ever been angry with her parents. Her mother had somehow found her way into her room days later and stroked her hair.

"Remember this well, darling," she said softly. "Your father and I only want what's best for you."

Peach had looked at her bitterly. "He could have been what was best for me."

Her mother shook her head, her smooth, platinum blonde hair shifting with each shake. "Let me tell you one thing you must always remember, darling. Love is for fools. It is always fleeting, for you can never control the way your partner feels about you. But power? Wealth? These are things you _do_ have some control over. If you must choose between feelings and money, always choose money."

And slowly over time, Peach understood her mother to be right. The last she had heard of this Marth Lowell, he was engaged to a woman named Caeda. She did not know if he was happy or not. But she understood that she would perhaps be miserable without the comforts in life that only money could provide.

As she was now. She could almost kick herself for not having the foresight to bring any money past the few bills in her pocket. Within a few days she would be starving and then what?

She stared outside the window. The sun was blazing through the desolate desert and she had never felt lonelier. She stared, willing herself not to cry, but the edges of her eyes prickled with heat and sure enough, she felt the first few teardrops forming at her waterline before sliding down her cheeks.

She wanted to feel the comfort of her mother's arms around her, wanted to see the charming smile of her father. She wanted to be in her bed.

Angrily, she wiped her tears away and took a great, long sniff, utterly annoyed that she'd had the gall to cry about her situation. She had made her own decision, hadn't she? She rose from her seat and walked down the compartment. She had to cross another before she got to the dining cart, her stomach emitting a hungry growl.

"Could I get your name, Miss?" the short man behind the counter said. He was stout, rather round, and perpetually pink in the face.

"Peach," she said, without thinking.

He flipped through a few pages. "Don't see your name on the list, ma'am."

She sighed. "I'm Mr. Roy's fiancée," she said. "Perhaps it is under _his_ name." She tried not to feel too guilty about this, telling herself that if Roy's _real_ fiancée wanted lunch, she would have been here already.

The man ran a finger down several lists, muttering all the while. "Could I get a last na-" He paused for a brief second and then said, "Oh! Roy Eliwood, you mean? He's purchased two tickets here that includes meals."

 _Eliwood_ _?_ Peach thought to herself, her interest piqued. She was sure he had introduced himself as Roy _Forest_ not _Eliwood._ Even when she wanted to rid her thoughts of that man, her mind kept coming back to him. There had to be a reason he was lying about his last name, but what was it? What had he said? He was looking for his fiancée? Perhaps he was lying to _her_ about who he was.

But it didn't make any sense. Why would he lie about who he was to his fiancée? Puzzled, Peach stared off into space, trying to find a theory that fit the red-headed man best but failed.

"Miss?" the man politely inquired.

"Oh!" Peach smiled. "Forgive me. I am quite famished. It must be getting to my head."

The man grinned at her jovially. "Now _that_ I can understand. Being hungry's possibly the worst feeling in the world!"

Peach once again, took note of his squat, round figure. He certainly looked like the kind of person who looked it. She smiled politely, but inside, she was disgusted at this man's impulsiveness towards food.

The man seemed utterly clueless about what was going on through Peach's mind. Instead he waved a meaty hand toward the empty tables. "You can sit anyplace you'd like and a waiter will come by. Will Mr. Eliwood be joining you?"

"Not today, I'm afraid," Peach responded. _Or really, ever, perhaps_ , she thought to herself. She made her way to a table that was nestled by a window overlooking the sun. It was large, like a fat coin burning brightly against the cloudless backdrop. In another few hours it would sink into the horizon, leaving the sky in darkness.

The waiter came by - a black, distantly polite man dressed in black. Peach ordered the most expensive thing on the menu (a steak with broiled mushrooms) just to spite Roy. Let him take the tab, she thought to herself with a savage sort of satisfaction. It wasn't bad enough that he had a fiancée, but on top of that he didn't even give out his true name!

Then again, Peach thought to herself as she politely squared off a dainty bit of steak and placed it in her mouth, she too was trying to hide who she really was.

She had always known her upbringing was rather unusual. The fact that Peach had grown up in isolation, getting only the best of tutors and always, _always_ under heavy protection whenever she was allowed out had led her to suspect that her parents dealt with something that possibly put them all under danger. The fact that she never truly knew what her father and mother did as a profession, yet lived in immense wealth was also highly suspicious. She had never dared to ask, but she had always strongly suspected that how they earned money was not strictly legal...

Peach wiped her mouth with her napkin, finished with her meal, utterly sated and content. She looked out the window once more, her blue eyes taking in the wide expanse of the dry desert. Though the loneliness seemed nearly palpable, she felt almost excited at the thought of being out on her own for the first time in her life. She tried not to think about her parents and stood up, finding her way to her night compartment.

It didn't take too long after asking where her compartment was, that she found a door neatly labeled "3F" in curly letters. She hoped for some peace and quiet, perhaps a place to take a nap. She knew that whatever lay inside could not possibly compare to her own sprawling, comforting bed at home, so she braced herself for being disappointed and slid open the compartment door.

But nothing could have prepared her for the person already sitting in her compartment. There sat a blond women with feline-shaped blue eyes. Her arms were draped over the back of the plush, velvet seat with one leg crossed over the other. She tilted her head back, her silky blond hair falling over her shoulders to gaze at Peach and her lips curled into a sardonic, bitter smile. Peach noticed the pointed ears, and her blood ran cold.

The woman opened her mouth and said in a smooth voice, "Just the woman I've been waiting for."


	3. Chapter 3

There was something disconcerting about the way this woman's gaze pierced Peach's. There was no warmth in those eyes, only contempt.

Peach found herself looking mostly at the ears. She had never seen a Hylian in person, only read about them. She had read they were utterly a barbaric people with their primitive and unusual practices at "magic", and many resisted integrating themselves in modern culture. Peach had never really given much thought about them, except that she often wondered why they never integrated themselves in society. This was the 1800s, for heaven's sake! The more they resisted, the more they would be wiped out for good. It was really just a matter of survival, Peach had thought.

But what she never expected was to find a Hylian on The Handler's Express. Even stranger was the fact that the Hylian was actually quite _beautiful_. Even more beautiful than Peach, she was grudgingly forced to admit.

"I believe I must be at a disadvantage here," Peach said after a moment's pause. "I have no idea who you are."

The Hylian raised her eyebrows at this, as if she could not believe what she had just said. "Oh, is that so? Allow me to introduce myself then. I'm Zelda Forest."

It took a moment for Peach to connect the dots but once she did, she felt her face turn hot in embarrassment. "Forgive me," she said somewhat awkwardly. "I did not know. That is to say, I did not really _expect_ one such as yourself enga..." she trailed off, realizing that she was almost about to say that she couldn't really see a man like Roy engaged to a _Hylian_ of all people.

"And why is that?" Zelda responded, her voice growing colder and colder by the second.

Wisely deciding to keep her thoughts to herself, Peach said, "I just didn't expect Mr. Forest's fiancée to be so... so..." she struggled to find a word and settled on, "Beautiful."

Zelda froze at this. "What did you just say?" she asked, her voice, quiet. "Did I hear you talk of Mr. Forest?"

Peach let out a breath. This Zelda must have seen Roy and her together. That must be the reason why she had expected Peach. Inwardly, she cursed herself silly. _It was stupid to think I could play the fiancée when the_ real _one was here all along! And not only does she look angry, she looks... deadly_. For though Zelda was in a relaxed position, Peach wasn't fooled for one moment. Her eyes were a conundrum, Peach discovered. Soft yet deadly. Beautiful, yet powerful.

"If you must know," Peach said, her mouth growing inexplicably dry as she held onto Zelda's gaze, "Mr. Forest is not only charming, but he's also loose. None of this is my fault you know."

"What in damnation are you babbling about?" Zelda demanded. Peach flinched at the curse word. Nobody had ever cursed talking to her, though she'd heard plenty of it when her parents were running their business. "When have you met Mr. Forest?"

Peach's eyebrows drew together in a frown as she contemplated Zelda's questions. "W-well... when I boarded he said he was asking for you. He said you were blonde and beautiful," she stammered.

"You met him? On this train?"

"Well... yes," Peach admitted. So perhaps Zelda _hadn't_ seen them together after all. "Er... but he's quite a flirt. I wouldn't recommend you stay engaged to that man. Charming and handsome, yes," Peach said, and then when Zelda's expression darkened she hastily added, "But it seems to me that his heart flits from woman to woman. You are better off without him."

"You would do well to shut up," Zelda said coldly. "My fiancée is a faithful man. He would never stray." The conviction in her voice was admirable, Peach had to admit. She was jealous.

"Men always stray," Peach responded. "And you're a fool if you believe that they wont." Suddenly, she wanted to prove this Zelda wrong in the most savage way possible. "He purchased two tickets boarding here and used the other one up for me."

Zelda's hands gripped the back of the seat as she took this in. Then suddenly and surprisingly, she let out a soft chuckle, closing her eyes. It almost looked like she had solved a bit of a mystery. "So _that's_ why he came," she mused to herself.

"What are you speaking of?" Peach demanded.

And for a moment, Zelda didn't speak. Her smile becoming more and more dangerous by the second as it grew. Finally, she flashed her eyes open and there seemed to be a burst of clarity in those crystalline eyes of hers. "I speak of the reason you're here. It would seem that Mr. Forest has deceived you."

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Peach responded. "He's a flirt! Of course he has deceived me! But he's deceived you as well."

Zelda stood up abruptly in one fluid motion, prompting Peach to take a slight step backward. Zelda didn't look like it, but she was as quick as she was graceful. "Is that what you think? Why did you board this train, Peach _Toadstool_?"

Peach felt her head grow cold at the mention of her name. She had told nobody who she was, and yet here was this strange woman who looked ready to kill. "Who _are_ you?" she whispered.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at her. "Step inside, and perhaps I'll tell you, you fool."

It was a challenge. A challenge, Peach understood, that she would most likely lose. Zelda was baiting her. And yet, Peach stepped inside the compartment. Zelda slid the door shut with alarming strength. The door rattled as it connected with the wall.

"Have a seat, Toadstool."

Peach had never readily taken orders from anybody but her parents her whole life. And they had never really ordered her to do anything. They had only asked, and she had complied out of love. But there was an air to Zelda, a commandeering one that Peach listened and sat on the plush bench opposite to where Zelda had been sitting before. "Who are you?" she repeated again.

"It's surprising you don't know. It makes things less satisfying, but perhaps it is for the best." Zelda paused. "As I said earlier, I am Zelda Forest. My true name is Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, future ruler of the Forest Hylians."

The Forest Hylians... something stirred in Peach's memory, but it was too vague for her to understand. All she knew was that it finally made sense that Zelda seemed to command much power in her strength and words. She seemed like something of royalty amongst her people. Yet Peach said, as dryly as she could, "And?"

"I would have thought that the Forest Hylians would capture a bit of your interest. Does it not ring any bells, you impudent girl?"

Peach bristled at being called an impudent girl. She could not be much younger than Zelda. "Why should I care about the Forest Hylians?" Peach found herself sneering back. "You are a doomed people. I have no interest in the affairs of a society that continues to lead themselves into ruin by refusing to integrate into our society and our laws."

It had the desired effect. Zelda's eyes flashed dangerously. "You'd better watch that mouth of yours. I'd been told that Rosalina and Mario's daughter was spoiled and perhaps naive, but I never expected such stupidity coming from you."

At the mention of her parents' names, Peach blanched. "How do you know...?"

"How do I know their names?" Zelda finished. "Let me just say this, Peach. We've been watching your family for a long time. Yes, we know every underhanded thing your family has done. Your father is a criminal, and your mother supports it all."

"I'll thank you not to besmirch my parents by mentioning them in the first place," Peach snarled.

"Besmirch? I only speak the harsh truth. Tell me that you _know_ of your father's underhanded crimes. Don't play the fool."

The creeping suspicion that Peach had always suspected but never really dwelled on surfaced in her mind. She had always suspected that her parents were involved in some sort of illegal activity, but as to what that had been, she had never wanted to think about it too much. It would tarnish her memory of them.

It was almost as if Zelda could understand what Peach was speaking. "You always had a feeling, didn't you? Your father seemed to have much wealth, yet hired the best security to protect you, if you were even allowed out at all. He never sent you to an actual school, only hiring tutors who seemed afraid, reluctant even, to chastise you even when you deserved it. You were raised in a cage of comforts, and you never questioned why he seemed so fearful of your life. Perhaps the reason is this, Peach. Suppose your parents had made many enemies. Suppose he _deserved_ them."

"Don't say such nonsense," Peach said getting up, but her voice wasn't as harsh and confident this time.

Zelda seemed to pick up on that. "Why? Is it because deep inside you know it to be true?" She didn't wait for Peach to say anything. Instead she went on, "Let me tell you about something your parents did to get a rather angry group of Hylians as enemies. Suppose they hired many men to wipe out the Forest Hylians. Suppose he did that to drive them off and take over their land and sell it for huge profits. Suppose the Forest Hylians didn't take it too well. Suppose, perhaps, the Forest Hylians decided to fight back. Suppose your parents then kidnapped all the women in that society that they could so that the Forest Hylians would not be able to reproduce. Suppose they lined them all up in a cement block. And suppose," here Zelda began to breathe deeply, as if she were running out of air. She paused, and for the first time Peach could see her demeanor had cracked. She seemed almost crazed. "Suppose they killed them all execution style. Your parents' men fired and fired until not a single woman and girl remained alive. Their only crime was that they wanted to live peacefully."

Peach said nothing. Her head had gone cold. "It was you," she said numbly. "You... you wrote that telegram."

"A little too late, I think," Zelda responded. "I knew that the best way to lure you out, after watching you for months, was to think you were protecting your parents. It was I who sent that telegram, knowing you would read it first since you tend to wake up early and go to sleep early, unlike your parents who work during the night, when the darkness covers up their foul deeds. I sent that telegram early morning, knowing you would read it, knowing you would run to save them. And like a fool, you did. All I had to do was follow you onto the train. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know which compartment you were on and when you would get off. But it makes no matter to me. It turns out my fiancée had you all along."

With a rush, Peach realized that Roy had been playing her from the start. She stumbled backward, her back hitting the compartment door. "What happens now?" Peach asked.

Zelda gazed at her coldly. "I kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

There were a lot of things spinning around in Peach's mind, but the one thing she knew was that she wasn't going to die - not today, at least.

"You must believe me, Ms. Forest," Peach began. "I am an innocent here. My parents never told me about anything of this."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at her. "And yet the very clothes on your back were probably bought because my sisters and mothers all died for this."

Peach couldn't believe what Zelda was telling her. There was no way her parents had committed a mini-genocide. They had always loved her. Her mother was the very picture of motherhood, there could be no way she had ordered the deaths of many Hylian men and women, even if they were despicable, disgusting and second class. She cleared her thoughts. She would think about this more clearly when she was out of harm's way.

"I didn't know about that," Peach said. "Killing won't solve anything. Let me talk to my parents. If they have money, I'm sure they would try recompense for all the lives they took."

Zelda's eyes flashed dangerously. "You really know nothing about us, don't you? Hylians are not interested in money, especially when it's _blood_ money. You think that _money_ would be adequate enough? Besides, your parents would never agree to it, and you even suggesting it proves you're as bad as them."

Despite herself, Peach felt her cheeks burning in shame. "I don't know what else you can do but my death won't bring them back."

Zelda narrowed her eyes into even smaller slits. "I don't care a whit for you, it's true. But your parents deserve to understand what they did to us and this is the only way. You need only blame _them_ for loving you this much otherwise I wouldn't even be after you."

Peach's hand slid to the handle of the compartment door, but Zelda saw.

"You think you can escape?" Zelda asked.

Peach tilted her head up. "I can and will."

In a flash, Zelda started toward her. Using her other hand, Peach whipped off her wide-brimmed hat and jammed it on Zelda's head, right as she came toward her, momentarily disabling the Hylian from charging right to her. With her other hand she wrenched open the compartment door and slammed it shut just as Zelda's fingers tried to prevent her from doing so. There was a loud _CRUNCH!_ as she slammed the door on Zelda's fingers and the Hylian let out a howl of fury and pain.

Peach didn't pause. Madly, she ran down the compartment to the next cart, her heart hammering wildly. She was on a train, but she didn't know where to go. _There aren't too many places to hide_ , she thought. She rushed past the dining cart, to the first one she had boarded but as she ran past the lavatory - the very same one Mr. Yoshi had directed her to before, a hand shot out from the bathroom and snagged her around the waist and dragged her into the cramped space, pulling it shut and locking it in one swift motion.

Peach took a deep breath, but before she could scream, a hand clamped down on her mouth and her scream became muffled. The other hand managed to pin her hands behind her, trapping them between their chest and her back.

"Do you want to die?!" a voice urgently whispered at her ear, making Peach's heart stop.

It was Roy Forest. Or Eliwood. She didn't know who he was, just that he was dangerous as everybody on this train probably was. She wriggled in his grasp, trying to free herself, but his hold on her only grew tighter as he held her against his chest.

"Stop struggling," he hissed at her. "And maybe I'll let you go."

She gave a muffled sound of protest and tried to struggle a little more, but it was useless. Roy had her bound to him so tightly that she knew she was powerless in his grasp. She stopped flailing and hesitantly, he let go of her mouth.

"Let me go," she said. "You said you'd let me go if I stopped struggling. This is inappropriate!"

His breath was warm against her ear, and his voice mischievous. "Inappropriate? Ah, but it feels so right."

"How dare you!" Peach hissed. "First, you set your fiancée on me and now-"

Roy's grip on her loosened. "My fiancée?" he sounded lost for one moment, before he said, "Oh yes! I remember now. I told you to look for my fiancée. I told you to tell her that..." he suddenly chuckled. "So you found her, then?"

"She's a lunatic! _And_ she's Hylian! How she ever boarded the train..." She stopped abruptly as a more pressing matter entered her mind. "You're _engaged_ to _her_!" And though she was finding that she rather liked the feeling of his arms around her, his warm chest against her back, she lurched away from him and turned so that she could study him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "And that surprises you?"

"Of course it does! You're... you're a normal person, like me. And she's... _Hylian_! We're not even of the same race!"

A slightly disappointed look crossed Roy's face when she said this, a look she found she didn't like. "You don't even know me," he said quietly to her. "I could be the furthest thing from normal."

She realized he was right. This was a man she had only had one conversation with. Why did she believe it would be outside his reach to court a Hylian? She crossed her arms and turned away from him, staring at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was in knots from all of the running she had done. Her eyes looked crazed, yet there was still the disappointment lurking there.

"You're right," she said, turning back to him. "I don't know you at all. I don't even know why I presumed you were remotely normal at all." She felt her breathing grow faster and leaned against the sink as she regarded him angrily.

"You make it sound like an insult," he said, and there was a spark of annoyance in those blue eyes as he said it. "That I'm not some kind of racist the way you are."

She gaped at him. "How dare you! I'm not racist."

"You think being Hylian isn't normal. And the thought of her being with me repulses you because as you said, we are not of the same race." He smiled bitterly at her. "Though several minutes ago, I would have wished that it was because you would have rather it been us together."

Her lips tightened against each other. How she longed to slap him! Her fingers twitched at the very idea, but Roy's eyes flashed down and noticed it right away. "You would slap me for my impudence?" he laughed sardonically. "Don't bother; the thought of being with a racist such as you repulses me."

She stomped her foot. "Don't call me that! I find it strange that _you_ of all people would find the thought of a racist - which I'm not, by the way - repulsive, considering you tried to kill me. Or rather handed me to somebody who _wanted_ to kill me with no such warning!"

Because the restroom space was incredibly cramped, Roy couldn't take a step back at her accusation. But he did lean away from her. "That's preposterous. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago, believe me. The thought becomes more and more attractive each time you open your mouth, anyway!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm merely telling you to shut up," he responded frostily.

She stared at him with maddening hatred. Then she turned on her heel to the door. "I don't have to put up with this," she muttered, her fingers fumbling for the latch.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving! I can't bear to be in the same place as you! Not to mention, you wish to kill me."

He laughed, which only made her angrier. "What a fool you are! Haven't you heard me say? If I wanted to, I already would have done it. As it stands, if you go out there, this Zelda Forest will be after you! She'll find you!"

"I'd sooner her find me than have you laugh at me in a condescending manner."

"Peach," he said, using her name for the first time. It was strange, the effect it had on her. It tugged at her heart, but she refused to give in and unlatched the door.

His hand circled her wrist, preventing her from opening the door and she said in a quiet voice, "Let go of me."

In an equally quiet voice, he said, "No. Peach," he said and gave a long sigh. She felt his breath come out, blowing a few strands of her hair forward. A moment later, she felt the weight of his head against her shoulder, his messy hair tickling the side of her neck. It was incredibly inappropriate, she realized. And yet this act, made her freeze. "I do not wish to fight you."

She said nothing, not trusting herself to speak. He stayed that way for what seemed like a long time. Finally he lifted his head from her shoulder and asked, "Why is Ms. Forest after you?"

Peach opened her mouth, perhaps to say she didn't know. But perhaps it was because he had placed his head on her shoulder. Perhaps it was because he said he didn't want to fight her anymore, that she said softly, "Because my parents love me."

She felt his hand on her wrist tighten and pivot her around to face him. He studied her face with his bright blue eyes, taking in her disheveled, weary face. He opened his mouth and then...

...Then the door burst open.


	5. Chapter 5

The force of the door hit Peach in the face and she stumbled backward into Roy who also tripped and fell. Luckily the bathroom space was so small, neither of them ended up on the floor, though both were leaning against the wall awkwardly.

Peach clutched at her face with her hands. Her nose throbbed in pain, but it didn't seem like anything was broken.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock first?" she heard Roy ask behind her, his hands bracing her steady.

"Who are you?" a man demanded. Peach lowered her hands slightly from her face to look at who had spoken.

It was another Hylian, judging by the pointy ears, and he was drop dead handsome. Silky blond hair framed his face and his eyes were this intense shade of blue. He was, Peach thought, as handsome as Zelda was beautiful.

"This bathroom is occupied," Peach said, her hands still pinching her nose.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "So you _are_ on the train, after all," he muttered mostly to himself.

Peach had no idea what he was talking about, but if Zelda's behavior was any indication, she knew she was in a hairy situation. She braced herself against Roy so that she could stand up properly. "I don't know who you think you are," she began, her anger spiking as her nose gave another nasty throb, "but it is uncourteous to just barge into this room! You could have broken my nose!"

The blond man stared at her. "You think a broken nose is the worst that's going to happen to you when this ride is over?"

A chill ran through Peach's body. _He plans to kill me too!_ He was blocking her only exit now. The only way she could get out was through him and she was sure her slight frame would not knock him over completely if she were to push him out of the way. "You have no idea what you're getting into," she said, her voice hard, though the truth was that it was she who was still trying to figure things out. "I suggest you move out of the way before I have you arrested."

"You wouldn't dare."

Peach cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her waist, in an effort to get them to stop shaking. Inside, she wanted to cry. "Wouldn't I?"

He looked her in the eye. "No," he said. "You wouldn't. You're onboard illegally, aren't you?"

Peach tried not to let the surprise on her face show; how had he known? Behind her, she heard Roy shift awkwardly; he was still bent at a strange angle behind her. She wondered if Link could see him. "As if!" she scoffed aloud. "I am a law-abiding citizen."

"I wish I could say the same for your darling parents," he responded, his voice bitter.

"Save your breath. I already heard this ridiculous claim from the other Hylian," Peach struck back. She didn't dare take her eyes off him, but inside she was panicking. She wasn't sure how she would get out of this one.

"The other Hylian?" he questioned, looking abruptly puzzled. "You mean my fiancée?"

Peach raised her eyebrows at this new piece of information. "How do you mean, fiancée? I've already had the pleasure of getting acquainted with-" she was about to complete her thought when she felt Roy's fingers jab into her side, a clear warning that she ought to be quiet. For a moment, she considered going on but after a second of debating it, she had realized so far that Roy had expressed no intent to kill her, or even harm her. As a matter of fact, he had helped her, hadn't he?

So instead she said, "I've already had the pleasure of getting acquainted with her. Charming woman."

The man scowled at her tone of voice. "I will not have you saying a word against her. You have no idea what she's been through."

"Nor do I care," Peach responded. "Not particularly when she tried to kill me."

"It is what your parents deserve," he responded. "Now come quietly to me."

She could see no way out of this. "And if I don't?"

"I will kill you right here and now. It'll be messier than I anticipated but I'd still do it. Don't think I wouldn't."

Somehow, she knew there was truth to his words. She could tell by the steely glint to his eyes. She took a step forward in resignation. Behind her she felt Roy grab at her hand. "Peach," she heard him whisper. "You don't have to do this."

She didn't answer; she knew there was no way out of this. She was fresh out of ideas. She pulled away from him and took another step forward. "Fine," she said. "I'll go to you."

She was almost within his grasp, when suddenly she felt herself shoved forward violently, sending Link sprawling backward. He hit the opposite end of the cart. Peach felt herself being yanked up by her hand and then she was pulled along toward the back of the train.

She was in the next compartment before she realized what had happened. Roy had pushed her into Link and was now holding on to her. She was tiring quickly, but he showed no sign of slowing down and pulled at her hand harder. "Faster!" he barked, not bothering to look at her.

They went through at least ten carts before Peach finally wrenched her hand away from him and doubled over, clutching a stitch at her side. "I can't run anymore," she panted.

Roy finally turned around in surprise and watched her. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course I'm serious," she snapped. "I don't run like a hoodlum so obviously I don't have much practice."

He turned away from her. "We only have one more compartment until we get to where I want to go. Just... come with me."

And though the stitch was still in Peach's side and the sharp pain showed no signs of going, she rose unsteadily, and took his hand still breathing loudly through her mouth. Together, they limped toward the last few carts of the train and Peach stared at it.

It was dark, filled with various bits of luggage. Roy slammed the cart shut. "They won't find you here."

"What if somebody tells them where we went?" Two people running through the train? That was sure to attract a lot of unwanted attention. She surveyed the darkened compartment and finally leaned against the wall, exhausted. She leaned her forehead against the cool metal and let out a long sigh.

"There are a lot of places to hide here." Roy inspected how the luggage was thrown about haphazardly.

Peach waited several moments before she finally caught her breath. When she did she turned around and crossed her arms, facing Roy. The real mystery here, she realized, was him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

He twisted around at the waist and flashed her a crooked grin. "Can't resist saving a damsel in distress."

Her frown only deepened. "Don't play around." Even though she had had very little interaction with the outside world, she was sure that people usually didn't help a stranger such as herself out of a tight spot.

The crooked grin faded slightly from his face. He hung his head slightly, not meeting her eyes. "What makes you think I'm playing around?" he mumbled.

It was hard to see him in this darkness. "Come closer." She beckoned him with a finger. "I can't hear you."

He dragged himself toward her. It was almost as if he suddenly didn't want to have this conversation. He stopped just in front of her and lifted his head so he could look at her properly. "What makes you think I'm playing around?" he repeated.

Up close, his blue eyes were intense. It was like he was trapping her with his gaze. He leaned forward, resting an arm on the metal wall that Peach had rested her forehead on only minutes ago. "I..." she said, leaning against the wall. Her breath caught somewhere in her throat. She was mesmerized by his presence. "I don't think you're playing, but..." she couldn't think straight.

"But?" he all but whispered. They were so close that she felt his breath on her lips. It took everything in her to not look down on his lips and to continue to lock eyes with him.

"But we've just met. Maybe I'm not a damsel." That was true. Maybe she deserved her fate. After all, was she no better than her parents? If what Zelda had said was true, wasn't she just as bad? After all, she had held all Hylians in contempt. It was why Roy had been disgusted by her.

If he moved any closer, his lips would touch hers. "Hmmm, yes maybe you're not." His lips brushed slightly against hers when he spoke. "Maybe you're just a pretty girl."

She wanted to respond to that, but she couldn't. His lips had found hers and she felt her stomach flipflop as he pulled her against him.

Peach had been kissed before, but she had never _actually_ been kissed this way before.

Miraculously, she found herself responding to his touch.

* * *

 **I don't do author's notes normally but today I think I will.**

 **First of all, thank you to Paradigm of Writing, for your gentle words. They are encouraging and I am happy you are enjoying and have stuck around so far. It makes me really happy.**

 **Secondly, Daisy Bokoblin for being honest. I will try to slow down the story but truthfully, this was meant to be a very short story. Not a lot of planning went into this I admit as anyone might have guessed at my quick updates. **

**Thirdly, to anonymous review who asked why Zelda was evil. I do not believe she is. When I wrote this story, it was to put it in a Western AU setting, like Indians vs. Cowboys. Zelda and the Hylians represent the Native Americans who have been wronged but are still viewed as savage and second class. Peach and the rest of the "normal" humans, still look down upon them.**

 **Fourthly, to the last anonymous review. I don't know who you are but I'm sorry for offending you. I would like to still write however. You don't have to read it though.**

 **Lastly, thank you for those who are reading. The next chapter may be a little steamy if it wasn't already obvious. When I post the next chapter I will probably rate this as M as a warning. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided to keep this T-rated because nothing actually really happens though if you are uncomfortable with this kind of stuff perhaps you should skip all the way down to the lower half.**

* * *

Peach couldn't think, not with Roy filling all her senses. She felt his hands feeling her through her clothes, running his hands up, then down to the narrowest part of her waist, pressing her hard toward him. A jolt of pleasure shot through her. She could smell the salt of his skin, and the bite of his aftershave. And his lips were hot against hers, his pressure on her almost harder than was necessary, but it was almost in a kind of sense that he knew what he was doing here. For a moment, she considered wrapping her arms around him but there was a nagging voice in her head.

Reluctantly, she moved away from him, but his mouth was still on hers, still kissing her, once, twice, the kisses becoming more and more gentle the further the distance she put between them, until finally she was leaning against the metal wall again and there was enough space between their kiss.

"You..." she panted, and she was ashamed to discover, she had panted. "You kissed me!"

"And you liked it," Roy responded, a roguish grin lighting up his face. Peach blushed, but somehow was comforted and pleased by the thought that Roy also looked a little shaken. "So what seems to be the problem here?" he leaned forward again, his eyes boring into hers, his mouth close to her ear. It was strange how sensitive she was toward him. Even his hot breath at her ear was turning her on.

"The problem..." she said, her heart racing erratically as she felt his nose brush against her jawline. He was smelling her, she realized. She briefly wondered if she had put on any perfume that morning. And she had ran and sweat. She couldn't have smelled very good at all, but he hadn't recoiled from her either. "The problem..." she repeated trying to gather her thoughts, before letting out a soft moan; he was kissing her along the jaw now and though Peach knew there were topics they should be discussing, she moved her head up and to the side to give him better access. She felt him smirk as he continued to kiss her, his lips growing slightly wet. When he reached her chin, he started down her neck, his kisses becoming sloppier. His pace began to get a little more erratic here and suddenly she felt his tongue on her skin, and let out a sigh of ecstasy. He was licking her neck and though the act would have repulsed her earlier, now she only wished he wouldn't stop. He dragged his tongue down and paused when he met the fabric of her high-necked dress. "This poses a problem."

He was asking her if it was okay to undo her dress. "Well perhaps you should solve it," she responded faintly. Once again, she felt his lips curve against her skin into a smile. He fumbled for the buttons of her dress, unbuttoning the first three with surprising dexterity and shoved her dress down mid-arm so that a good amount of cleavage was showing. She had never exposed this much skin to a man before, but she would be damned if she let that fact stop her now.

He bit into the skin between her neck and shoulder. His teeth were gentle, but it didn't stop her from letting out another moan which increased in pitch and loudness the harder he bit. The more rational part of her knew it was a bad idea to be this loud, but she felt herself so far gone, she didn't care. Apparently Roy did. His hand crept up and he inserted two fingers in her mouth which Peach occupied herself with, somewhat stifling her moan.

He let go of her skin and then, almost as an afterthought licked the bite over, his tongue tracing the marks his teeth had left on her. He moved on to her shoulders, kissing, sucking and nibbling before moving down to her cleavage, his lips grazing against the tops of her right breast. A jolt of panic suddenly coursed through Peach.

She took Roy's fingers out of her mouth and said, "Wait," in a hoarse voice. She was relieved when he lifted his head. There was a dazed expression on his face, like he almost wasn't sure he knew where the voice was coming from.

All of a sudden she felt very cold. She couldn't explain why. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

The dazed expression completely erased from his face, followed by a little horrification. "Was it me? Usually I'm good at this."

She ignored the "usually" part; she had already guessed Roy had been with women before. He had seemed to know what he was doing after all when he was with her. She slid down the metal wall until she was seated on the floor and tipped her head back. "No. I'm just feeling, overwhelmed."

For some reason, to her immense relief, his expression cleared. All of a sudden he looked understanding. "Do you need space?"

Peach drew her legs up to her chin, though she knew it was unladylike and pulled up her clothes. "No. I'm just so confused. I used to think I had everything. And just in one day... all of it has turned upside down."

He crouched next to her, but kept a respectable enough distance between them. He rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating something. Then he said quietly, "I'm to blame for that."

"Don't be ridiculous," Peach said, but her voice was gentle. "You saved me."

"No, Peach," he responded, his voice serious. "I really am to blame for all of it. You want to know how I got dragged into all of this? I've been trying to stall for time," he said, flushing at this admission. "I can't keep you in the dark forever."

"What are you talking about?" And suddenly Peach didn't want him to talk anymore. Because if he talked, she wasn't sure she could count on him anymore. The thought almost destroyed her. He had been the only person so far who she felt had been on her side. But what he was about to confess would destroy that trust and she wasn't sure she could handle being that alone afterward.

"I've been tailing Zelda for a long time. She's wanted for a string of crimes like burning down buildings and such and I couldn't catch her doing any of it."

Peach felt herself freeze. "What do you mean 'catch her'?"

Roy took a deep breath. "I used to be a general, but now I'm a mercenary. A bounty hunter, sort of. A lot of people want to catch Zelda and put her in prison, but she's too quick, too clever to get caught."

Peach felt her breath catch. "What are you saying?" she said slowly.

He let out a huff, reluctant to say it, but he did anyway. "I gave her the idea to send the telegram. I'm essentially the reason you're here running for your life. I did it so I could catch Zelda in the act and imprison her once and for all."

And though Peach didn't want to, she could almost hear her heart shattering.


End file.
